


A Dilemma

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: I'm so tired, idfk, it's only fuckin 7:30 so i can't go to bed, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: Papa faces a dilemma with a ghoul after a long day





	1. Chapter 1

“ _ Pater noster, _

_ Qui es in Inferis _

_ Maledictus nomen tuum _

_ Venit regnum tuum super terram _

_ Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in inferno est _

_ super terram _

_ Da nobis Domine Sabaoth _

_ Inducat in tentationem _

_ Libera nos ad malum _

_ Tua est regnum terram _

_ Et potentia, et gloria, _

_ Aeternus et umquam _

_ Ita factum est.” _

 

He lets these words slip past his lips with all the love that a child can have for their parent.

As the body of the morning star, Papa feels a love like no other for his unholy father.

But, at the same time, he feels as though he shouldn’t get attached because, sooner or later, he, too, must be replaced like all the Papas before him.

He feels the same towards his ghouls.

He loves them more than words can ever express but he must hide his affection for ghouls come and go the most often, and attachment leads to pain.

Which he has felt more than his fair share of in his short life.

 

Papa rises from the kneeling position he had taken in front of the altar, where all the Papas must take their vows and, be released from them.

 

He runs his hand through his hair, mulling over what has to be done that day.

Confessional, a baptism, and service before he can even begin thinking about trying to write more music.

 

“Papa?”

A lesser ghoul, Blood, perhaps, calls his name in a tone that suggests that the ghoul might have something to say.

 

“What is it, my child?” Papa responds, turning to smile at the ghoul who had approached him.

“I was just wondering, do nightly prayers have to be done at the altar?” Blood asked curiously

“No, my dear. No matter where you might be, our unholy father can always hear you so long as you allow him to.” He states, gently dismissing the ghoul so he may get back to prepping for the baptism.

 

Papa flops down in his desk chair, slowly undoing his alb and letting out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding in.

 

Even though he had been doing this for years, the ceremonies and rituals always wore him out when there was no one available to assist him.

But, he must be grateful for the small graces his unholy father has bestowed upon him, such as a water ghoul being available to help him bathe, because even though he can wash himself, he certainly enjoys the pleasure they seem to take in helping him do something so intimate, so normal.

He slowly slips into the tub, a small shiver running through him as the water begins to heat up his flesh in a way only water can.

He lets the water envelop him fully before calling over the ghoul that had offered to bathe him.

The ghoul rushes over, seeming almost proud, that they have been given the opportunity to come in such close contact with the Dark Pope himself.

The ghoul gently runs the washcloth over his back, taking care to avoid the still tender self flagellation wounds and rinsing the cloth before moving on to his chest.

The ghoul lingers, perhaps a little too long, on his nipples as though they were trying to evoke a reaction from him.

As the ghoul washes lower and lower, the touches get more tender and loving. 

He hasn’t been touched like this in a very long while. Every encounter he’s had since becoming Papa has been rough and animalistic, almost as though being with him evokes a frenzy within them that they have no choice but to succumb to.

“That’s enough!” he snaps at the ghoul as they get ever closer to his papal wand

The ghoul recoils as though they’ve been burned by his words, and quickly leaves, taking his words as a veiled dismissal

Papa leans his head back and shuts his eyes, slowly feeling more and more guilty for snapping at the ghoul, despite them doing nothing but what they had been instructed to do. 

Now he had a choice to make, did he seek absolution in his own way, or did he go the more formal route, and admit his fault to one of his faithful elemental ghouls in the hopes that they could enlighten him on how to treat this situation.

  
  



	2. The solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa attempts to find a solution to the dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing

_"Satan our Master, our Unholy father, has never given up on those who succumb to their weaknesses, so long as they do what they must to never let it happen again."_

 

Papa cradled his head in his hands

_"What have I done?"_ he thought to himself

He thought self flagellating would ease the guilt but it only eased him for a short while before the guilt came back with a vengeance.

He had betrayed one of the beings who trusted him the most, who would gladly die for him if it needed to happen.

The more he mulled on what he had done, the worse he felt.

He could feel the tears leaking out of his eyes as he realized just how royally he had fucked up.

_"Maybe prayer would help. Yeah, maybe seeking some one on one guidance from the Old One will give me some clarity."_ he thought, quickly making up his mind and rising from his bed, throwing on a robe before heading down to the altar, praying that he wouldn't run into any of the ghouls on his way there.

_"Satan,_

_Grant me the power to be strong in spirit_

_Grant me the ability to see what's right for me_

_Grant me the wisdom to understand your ways_

_Grant me the knowledge to empower myself_

_Power in the name of Satan_

_To break the bonds that hold me back_

_Power in the name of Satan_

_To overcome my weaknesses_

_Power in the name of Satan_

_To be strong within,_

_Grant me the ability to know what's right for me_

_Grant me the vision to have wisdom in your ways_

_i accept your guidance and wisdom in the name of Satan."_

With every line in the prayer, he cut a new line in his arm

Shed a little more blood in the hopes that his sacrifice would tempt his Unholy father into guiding him.

Suddenly, this wave of indescribable clarity hit him.

A face wavered in front of his eyes, a face he recognized.

Could it be? Could it be that Lucifer was leading him to the ghoul for a reason?

He set the athame down, wrapped his sleeve around his bleeding arm, and rested his head on the altar.

_"Why would he lead me to the ghoul for absolution? Perhaps there's something I'm not seeing."_

Then it hit him.

He hurt them, so they must be allowed to hurt him.

It was only fair, of course.

 

"What do you need me for, Papa?" the water ghoul asked, genuinely curious as to why someone as important as Papa summoned them.

"I would like to apologize for my outburst the other day. It wasn't right of me to take my anger out on you when you had done nothing to deserve it." Papa said, gesturing for the ghoul to sit next to him.

"Furthermore, I feel it's only right that you get to punish me for what I did. An eye for an eye, eh?"

"Well, I'm not entirely opposed to that proposition. What did you have in mind?" the ghoul said, a certain devious spark brightening their otherwise dark blue eyes.

_"This is what must be done. It's what must happen to even the score."_ Papa thought to himself consolingly as he felt the other restraint close around his wrist.

_CRACK!_

He felt the whip come crashing down on his back and cut a line of blissful agony across his spine.

He began to flush as the hits came faster and harder, each one hitting a new, previously untouched place.

The flush spread across his front, starting in his cheeks and slowly working downward, stirring his cock and making him feel like an animal in heat as he began to try and rut against the wall, desperate for any form of touch.

"Don't even think about it, you desperate little whore." the water ghoul said, coming up behind Papa to grip onto his hips so tightly that there were going to be bruises in the shape of their fingerprints there by tomorrow.

"I will decide when you have earned the right to cum, and should you come before I tell you to, there will be hell to pay, my dear." the water ghoul whispered in Papa's ear, relishing in the shudder that went down his spine as he desperately tried to control his own body.

The ghoul used their finger to wipe a little blood off one of Papa's wounds and brought it to their mouth, gently suckling on their finger and relishing the taste of Papa's blood.

"If your blood is this good, I can only imagine how delicious your cum must be." the ghoul whispered evilly

Papa shuddered with a mix of lust and fear, trying desperately to control his hips because he so desperately wanted to feel that mouth around his cock, wanted to feel their tongue lapping at each piercing with a mix of desire, hunger, and lust.

The ghoul harshly gripped Papa's shoulder and forced him to lie across their lap and put his plump, perfectly shaped, bare ass in the air.

The ghoul fiercely spread Papa's ass and began gently massaging his asshole with their finger before sticking it in.

Papa cried in pleasure as the ghoul began fingering his ass, gently at first and then rougher and rougher as he got used to the intrusion.

The ghoul forced Papa on the bed and began to tongue fuck Papa with a ferocity that he never would of dreamed the ghoul was capable of.

Papa muffled his cries of ecstasy in the bed, trying desperately to keep himself from cumming.

The ghoul flipped Papa over on his back and grinned at how desperately Papa's cock was straining against his stomach.

"Are you ready to be a good boy and apologize for what you did? Are you finally ready to cry for absolution?" The ghoul teased, looking pointedly at Papa's cock

"Water, I'm so fucking sorry for what I did! Please, for the love of all that is unholy, let me fucking cum!" Papa cried, tears coming to his eyes as he desperately prayed for Lucifer to be kind enough to convince Water to let him cum.

The ghoul smiled, getting exactly the response they wanted from Papa. They dropped to their knees and enveloped Papa's cock in their mouth in one swoop.

Papa cried as the ghoul tongued his piercings and hummed in a way that signaled that he was finally allowed to cum.

Papa screamed and desperately struggled against his restraints as he flooded the ghoul's mouth with his cum and finally felt the guilt leave as the ghoul swallowed his cum and pulled off his rapidly softening cock.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" the ghoul said, freeing Papa from his restraints and leading him to the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fuckin know dude, i'm so tired  
> I might write more? Probably will, because I'm a slut for hurting Papa


End file.
